


Cut from the same cloth

by Notevenaproperword



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenaproperword/pseuds/Notevenaproperword
Summary: It appears they’re cut from the same cloth.Joyce had not always thought this statement was true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A character study of sorts. As English is not my first language, some sentences might be strange. Feel free to help me out :)

It appears they’re cut from the same cloth.

Joyce had not always thought this statement was true. But Frances Barden rises quickly and passionately and there is no way to deny it. Joyce Cameron sees Frances Barden as her greatest foe and perhaps - if she could look past her pride - the closest thing she could have to a friend.  
Frances already has friends. Real ones, not like the other ladies that favour Joyce over anyone else because her husband is influent. Frances has her sister, her lionhearted knight. She has Erica Campbell and Steph Farrow, both as cunning as the other. She has Alison Scotlock and Pat Simms, savvy and resourceful. She has Miriam Brindsley and Teresa Fenchurch, the gentler souls perhaps, but not ones to bow before the enemy. And the youngest and loyal, Claire and Kate.

They follow, not blindly but they follow.  
Her husband wants to leave, Joyce follows blindly, head held high.

When she comes back, it’s more evident that they’re cut from the same cloth. They are both fragile and, in a way, devoted to each other. They are both human after all, like everyone else.  
Joyce smiles at the echoing words. They’re cut from the same cloth, Frances and Joyce, and when one of them fall, the other rises to lead.

Joyce Cameron is approved as acting president. She ignores the others and their smirks. They are witnessing what they believe to be a coup. But Joyce knows that between her and Frances Barden, now, the difference lies in a dead husband and a collection of hats.  
Although she is not entirely sure about the hat thing.


End file.
